Always
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: A message on a PDA.........ShenGonWu vault....... Clay and Master Fung how can these three little things lead to something.........Bigger, Pairing is RaixKim as always AND PLEASE NO COMMENTS ABOUT MY GRAMMER I KNOW!
1. RAIMUNDO!

"Do you ever knock?" Asked a very agitated Kimiko as her best friend Raimundo Pedrosa opened the curtain separating their rooms.

"Yeah I would if we had solid doors to knock on," He said sarcastically

"Yeah ha ha ha very funny," I answered sarcastically which caused him to break out in a fit of soft chuckles

"Well what are you doing here I'm in the middle of something," I answered annoyed

I was so wrapped up in what I was doing that I didn't see him look over my shoulder and see me type in my password on my PDA.

"Hey Rai," I asked as I looked over my shoulder too find he was gone and my PDA was… missing!

_Raimundo's P.O.V_

I ran out into the temple gardens with Kim's PDA in my hand. I sat down in front of the cherry blossom tree and typed in her new password,

_Firegal14_

And looked in the 'recently sent' folder and chose the first message I saw it was to a girl named Kieko,

_Hey Kieko sup?_

_All's going gr8 here _

_Omi is still annoying _

_Clay still never stops eating_

_And Raimundo is really-_

_Kimiko's P.O.V_

I saw Rai at the cherry blossom tree with my PDA. I snuck up behind him and saw he was reading my e-mail to Keiko! I knocked the PDA out of his hands and it went flying into the Shen-Gon-Wu vault

"Oh my god Rai what have you done!" I screamed

"Me? You're the one who knocked it out of my hands don't go pinning the blame on me,"

"Well you go get it," I screamed angrily

"Alright," He said a bit too nicely

"Wait a minute?" I said as I discretely followed him into the vault. Just as we both entered the vault the doors slammed shut and I heard the click of the door being locked.

"Oh no," I whispered but immediately realized my mistake and quickly his behind a pillar before Raimundo could see me. I breathed a sigh of relief but then realized that he probably heard that and soon enough I saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring mischievously into my sapphire ones.

"Found ya" He whispered in my ear his breath tingling my ear lobe.

**What did ya think? And please don't criticize my grammar I know I'm not good with that I really don't need to be told but any other criticism welcome!**

**Please review!**

**And yes there will be more chappies looks like it's gunna be a two-shot but I don't want to rush so it may be more!**

**From authoress!**


	2. Busted!

**Here's a new chappy thanks for the reviews they were good I tried to base this chapter around them.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and that's a good thing coz if I did trust me it would not be a kids show!**

"h-h-hi Rai," I said in a shaky voice

"Why were you following me?" He asked narrowing his eyes

"Well I thought that you might like mess with my PDA while you were going to get it," I said scratching my neck nervously

"But we've got bigger problems we're stuck in here because the monks have locked up the vault for the night," I told him and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates and he said

"Well why don't we use the Golden Tiger Claws," He stated simply his eyes returning to normal

"Yeah we could if it was in here!" I yelled

"What do you mean of course it's in here," He said confused

"No they're not remember Master Fung locked it up because of your little joy ride to Rio that nearly got us all killed?" I screamed I saw him cast his eyes downwards and his smile droop and instantly regretted what I said.

"Hey I'm sorry about mentioning that I know you don't like to talk about," I said now feeling very guilty. I think he noticed the look on my face because he quickly pulled me into a shoulder hug and before my brain registered what I was doing I put my head on his shoulder, He tensed up for a second but then relaxed. We sat like that for what felt like ages before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Raimundo's P.O.V_

I looked down at Kim to see she was sound asleep this made me smile she looked so tranquil when she slept. Her black hair draped over her face so I brushed it away revealing her flawless milky skin, rosy red lips and beautiful light pink cheeks. Just then the doors to the vault swung open to reveal Clay

"What in tarnation are you doing in here?" He said but then his eyes caught on Kim and a smug smile came to his face.

"So what have you two been doing in here?" He asked slyly I looked down and realized what a position Kim and I were in and blushed madly he obviously saw this and said

"You know if you like her that much you should tell her,"

"What! What makes you think I like her?" I asked wide eyed

"Oh come on Rai even Master Fung knows the only people who don't are Omi because well Omi doesn't know anything and Kim because YOU HAVE'NT TOLD HER YET!" He screamed which caused Kim to open her eyes

"Huh where am I?" She said tiredly. She looked around and saw what position we were in and blushed and then saw Clay standing there with a smug smile on his face and blushed even harder

"H-h-h-h-h-hi Clay," She said clearly embarrassed

"Come on you two love birds Master Fung wants to see you two," he said

"We're not love birds!" We screamed in unison as we followed him out groaning.

**End of chappy please review!**

**Hope you liked it remember I really don't need criticism if it's not going to help me improve my story but compliments welcome as they always are!**

**New chappy coming soon!**


	3. In need of a friend

**Here you go a new chappy I think this'll be my last one maybe not I'm not sure but anyway…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown I wish I did but I don't ******

_Kimiko's P.O.V_

As Rai and I followed Clay into Master Fung's meditation thingy I was still feeling very embarrassed and I think I was still blushing. I looked over at Rai who was to my surprise looking at his feet while he was walking and his face was slightly pink which made me giggle, at this he looked up and said

"What are you laughing about?" He said looking puzzled

"Sorry but if you haven't noticed you're still blushing," I said which caused his cheeks to turn pinker which in turn made me giggle hysterically.

_Master Fung's P.O.V_

As the three dragons entered my office I dismissed Clay who turned around and gave a smirk to Raimundo which made me smile a bit but I quickly dismissed this smile and put on my serious face.

"Raimundo and Kimiko where have you been?" They exchanged glances at each other and I immediately knew they were both very embarrassed about something

"Well you see Master Fung," Kimiko began, "I was about to type something on my PDA when I turned around to ask Rai something and he was gone and so was my PDA. I figured Rai took it because well he always does so I found him under the cherry blossom tree and found out he was reading one of my messages one of my very embarrassing private messages and I got mad so I knocked it out of his hands and it went flying into the Shen-Gon-Wu vault and Rai said he'd go get it but I didn't trust him because I thought he'd try and read the message again so I followed him in and just as I had snuck in behind him the vault doors locked and we were trapped so we had nothing to do so we went to sleep," She explained now out of breath and breathing deeply

"Well Kimiko from what I understand this situation revolves around a message that you didn't want Raimundo too read so I ask you, why you didn't want Raimundo too read it?"

"Well… well…well…well" She said her face going a brilliant shade of pink

"Why Kimiko?" I said my face hardening

Just as I said that she couldn't take it anymore she ran out of the room and out of sight.

_Raimundo's P.O.V_

I saw Kim run out and was about to go after her when Master Fung stopped me and said

"Raimundo maybe you should let her be alone for a while,"

"No Master Fung right now what Kimiko needs is a friend,"

"No Raimundo you know what she needs and I know you're the only one that can give it to her trust me it's what she needs," He said looking sternly but knowingly into my eyes and I knew what I had to do.


	4. IT'S ABOUT TIME!

_Kimiko's P.O.V_

I lay on my bed digging my face into my pillow until I pulled my head up and realized my hair was full of feathers and my pillow was ripped. I decided to go for a walk. I jumped out the window and was too worked up to walk so I decided to run no running was too slow so I started to sprint until I started sprinting so fast that everything became a blur around me I finally collapsed breathing hard at the side of a beautiful lake that I had never seen before.

"It's beautiful," I said lost for words in its beauty

"Yes you are," A voice from behind me I turned around to see Raimundo crouching beside me

_Raimundo's P.O.V_

She looked at me and I felt those familiar butterflies in my stomach I tried to make them go away but to no avail so I tried my best to keep my composure.

"You know what Kim,"

"What," She said in that clear as crystal voice

"When I first came here I thought you were a perfect example of a rich snobby clothes and make-up obsessed girl," I said in a disgusted voice

"So that's what you think of me huh?" She said with tears in her eyes

"No Kim you didn't let me finish," I said grabbing her hand before she could walk away I stood up and finished, " I realized from about the next day onwards that you were the most wonderful, intriguing, strong, witty, hotheaded, beautiful and all around magnificent person I have ever met.

_Kim's P.O.V_

I was so gob smacked by what he had said that I gave him a warm loving hug that he gratefully returned I pulled my head away and looked straight into his mesmerizing vibrant green eyes and knew what was going to happen.

_Raimundo's P.O.V_

She leaned in slightly

_Kimiko's P.O.V_

He leaned in slightly

_Raimundo's P.O.V_

We were centimeters away

_Kimiko's P.O.V_

We were millimeters away

_Raimundo's P.O.V_

When…

_Kimiko's P.O.V_

Our lips finally met

_Raimundo's P.O.V_

In a electrifying kiss

_Kimiko's P.O.V_

This was filled with more passion that I have ever felt before

_Raimundo's P.O.V_

This was filled with more passion that I have ever felt before

_Kimiko's P.O.V_

I broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes and said

"I love you Rai," I said as I leant in and hugged him

"Huh I told you!" I heard Master Fung's voice say from the bushes he jumped out and started to do a little victory dance, "Alright Dojo pay up,"

"Wait a minute were you two actually betting on when we'd get together!" Rai asked an astonished look on his face

"No stupid we were betting on who would say I love you first I thought Rai and Master Fung thought Kimiko," Dojo explained

"And I lost!!!" Dojo said now rolling around on the floor crying

"Dojo I think you're forgetting something," Master Fung said with a smirk on his face while putting his hand out.

"I told you Dojo girls have more courage never bet on boys," He said walking away money in hand Dojo following behind sulking to himself. Rai put his arm around me and we walked back to the temple holding each other closely and that's how we'd stay always.


End file.
